Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with management of gas leaks in aircraft systems.
One example of an aircraft is a rotorcraft. A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system.
Thus, a need remains for improving the overall safety and reliability of rotorcraft drive systems that include the connections between the engines and the main rotor gearbox, reduction and accessory gearboxes, shafts, generators, oil pumps, and accessories connected to the main rotor gearbox.
Several gases, for example bleed air, oxygen, etc. are used throughout the aircraft systems for multiple reasons. Bleed air from an aircraft's engine may be used for a number of purposes, including, e.g., cross-starting another engine, engine and airframe anti-icing, pressurizing a hydraulic reservoir, or other uses. Bleed air is typically hot and/or at high pressure, and it is typically routed from an engine to another location using a bleed-air duct. A hot and/or high-pressure leak from a bleed-air duct could damage an aircraft, compromising safety. One reason for an oxygen system is to provide breathable air at high altitude low oxygen environment. However due to the flammable nature of oxygen, a leak could be potentially catastrophic in a non-fireproof zone. Typically, a gas detection system for the protection of an aircraft uses a series of sensors and detectors that activates an alert when a leak is detected. Such a system requires electrical harnesses and/or connectors as well as sensors (e.g., pneumatic, electrical, thermal, etc.), significantly increasing the complexity of aircraft systems, the time and costs required for system installation, and the time and costs required for system maintenance. Potential and actual damage from the presence, temperature and/or pressure of a gas leak also requires additional inspection and repair time and costs. An improved system and method for managing gas leaks is desirable.